ALBERTcedario en Microtextos
by Three Swords
Summary: Serie de oneshots que exploran los momentos de soledad que Albert pasó en Lakewood tras recuperar la memoria y alejarse de Candy... (GF2014). Para no hacer más desorden incluye el Oneshot "Sólo en Palabras" como introducción. (GF2011)
1. Prólogo

**Nota explicativa:**  
>Para no confundirlos, aclaro que el presente mini-texto, ahora convertido en prólogo de esta serie (a la cual he modificado el título), anteriormente se titulaba "S<em>ólo en palabras<em>" y era el primero de una colección conceptual de oneshots que comencé a publicar. Esta colección comprendía una serie de escritos (todos de un sólo capítulo) que intentaban explorar los momentos de soledad que Albert pasó en Lakewood tras dejar el departamento Magnolia. Sin embargo, no proseguí la publicación y quedó abandonado. Ahora ha cambiado de título porque, durante la pasada GF2014, conseguí,a Dios gracias, escribir el resto de historias que la integran, pero con una pequeña modificación en el formato, dado que ahora los capítulos están estructurados siguiendo el orden de las letras del abecedario. Dejé este mini-texto como prólogo al resto porque no tendría caso abrir una nueva publicación para lo que, de hecho, es la continuación de la misma temática.

Aviso que los relatos son dispersos, meros momentos que exploran lo mismo la tristeza que el júbilo o el desconcierto. Un mero conjunto de estampas robadas a Albert-san en su soledad y en lo que siempre he imaginado como la fase final de su encuentro con el destino que le aguarda como jefe de la familia Ardley.

¡Gracias por leer!

**-~PRÓLOGO~-**

_No lo sé, no sé qué pensar, ni de qué manera explicarlo._

_No sé cómo llamar a este sentimiento que no me ha dejado desde el instante en que salí de ese departamento, recorriendo el camino de regreso a mi existencia agobiada por el deber y la soledad._

_Creo que hice lo mejor; pero, al mismo tiempo, no deja de haber en mi corazón un sentimiento profundo de desasosiego, de nostalgia, de esa sensación que se produce cuando anhelas algo imposible y sabes perfectamente que siempre estará ahí, pero no será para tí._

_Fueron días felices. Tal vez los más felices de mi vida. Días sellados con el brillante destello de la sonrisa más sincera y limpia que jamás nadie me ha mostrado antes. Nadie, excepto ella._

_Sólo ella._

_¿Será siempre así?_

_¿Viviré siempre anhelando aquello que jamás podrá ser mío?_

_No puede ser diferente; eso lo sé por seguro. Lo supe desde que los recuerdos regresaron a mí con la fuerza de una estampida, devastando con la frialdad de la lógica cada secreta esperanza que albergaba en mi alma respecto a una posibilidad._

_Sencillamente, no puede ser. No será posible jamás._

_De alguna forma lo sabía aún cuando no sabía todavía mi nombre. De alguna manera inexplicable, algo en mí me decía que debía mantener a cualquier precio la distancia entre ambos; esa distancia que exigía el decoro, la gratitud y el hecho de que, supuestamente, ambos éramos perfectos desconocidos, sin otra razón para permanecer juntos que los cuidados que yo requería debido a mi estado amnésico._

_Ahora todo ha terminado._

_No más._

_Es tiempo de dejar atrás los sueños y comenzar a vivir mi realidad. Una realidad que es dura; pero a la que no puedo eludir y en la cual ella no tiene cabida, salvo para lo que dicten las normas y el sentido común respecto al lazo que nos une._

_Y, mientras el automóvil se aleja hacia el pórtico de Rose, de regreso a Chicago, comprendo que, en parte, mi tristeza y ese sentimiento que aún no consigo identificar, surgen de la certeza de saber que, tal vez, ha sido este el último día en que Albert, el vagabundo, existió._

_Mi nombre, desde ahora y para siempre sólo podrá ser William:_

_Sir William A. Ardley._


	2. Letra A

Aún si se lo decía ¿Qué ganaría? Lo más probable era que, a partir de ahí, ambos acabarían por convertirse en dos extraños. Peor todavía: se transformarían en dos personas ajenas al otro y a sí mismas, dos máscaras que ocultaban más de lo que revelaban, dos palpitantes pozos de decepción.

Acongojado, pensó, como tantas otras veces, que era su destino permanecer enclaustrado ya no en un espacio físico, sino en el profundo abismo de soledad que algún fatuo hado había excavado para él.

Alguna vez había soñado con que todo era simple, que la vida era maravillosa y digna de ser vivida, que la felicidad era posible y estaba al alcance de sus dedos. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión no había sido él completo, sino otro: tan sólo un cascarón vacío de esas, sus memorias tristes.

Afuera rugían el mundo y la tormenta y, desde adentro, él se conformaba tan sólo con la contemplación del melancólico espectáculo de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra los cristales; todas ellas perfectas sustitutas de las lágrimas que él había aprendido a jamás verter.

Así era y así sería.


	3. Letra B

Bajo el oscuro manto del firmamento, a pesar de las estrellas que coronaban el cielo de sueños y esperanzas, se sintió vacío; permeado su ánimo de las contradictorias emociones que bien podían resumirse en una única palabra: añoranza. Empero, las cosas sencillamente eran así y nadie, mucho menos él, podía recomponer lo ya ocurrido.

Blandiendo la acerada y fina hoja de la conmiseración sus fantasmas aparecían, traídos por la veleidosa noche hasta ese balcón, dispuestos a torturarlo; instándole a sumergirse en aquellos recuerdos que se le antojaban más reales que su sombría realidad. Noche a noche sus verdugos lo obligaban a descender al pozo profundo de sus memorias y, en cada ocasión, aquel momento se le presentaba, nuevo y antiguo a un tiempo. En aquella prisión de soledad, aquel perfecto y doloroso instante en que, por única vez en la vida, había sido uno y todo, se transformaba en un filo despiadado que lo hería hasta lo más íntimo, alcanzando ese rincón secreto donde él simplemente era un indefenso, frágil y palpitante corazón.

Bendito aquel momento, y maldito también:ese instante preciado que no dejaba de evocar una y otra vez siempre que las luces se apagaban, las puertas se cerraban y en la casa reinaban el silencio y la quietud.

Brillando en la lejanía podía distinguir las luces citadinas. Ella estaría allí, aguardándolo; sin embargo, él no llegaría ésta vez, como tampoco había llegado en las noches anteriores y como, quizás, no volvería a irrumpir nunca en su vida; porque en alguna hora de esos días terribles había comenzado a huir y no quería detenerse.**  
><strong>


	4. Letra C

Cada vez que pensaba en ella ocurría algo parecido a un milagro: los árboles avivaban su verdor, el sol su brillo, y hasta se le figuraba que las criaturas del bosque le sonreían, como revelándose cómplices y conocedoras del secreto más custodiado de su alma.

Como si de un conjuro se tratara el entorno se transformaba ante sus ojos y cada soplo de vida adquiría el brillo mágico que sólo puede conferir la mirada enamorada. Todo cuanto le rodeaba era más bello, simplemente al recordar su nombre.

Caminando por un sendero que sólo él conocía, llegó hasta el borde de un pequeño estanque, en donde, al mirar hacia abajo, el cristalino líquido aprisionado entre las rocas le devolvió su atontada imagen.

Con calma y un dejo de diversión se puso en cuclillas y se acercó todavía más a su reflejo para mirar con atención. Al hacerlo comprendió, impactado, que el hombre revelado por el agua era distinto en demasía a aquel que había sido antes de ella.

Casi sonrió ante la inesperada revelación; sin embargo, prefirió suspirar, sabiendo lo inútil que resultaría explorar en direcciones que todos, incluído él mismo, señalarían como prohibidas.

Conteniendo con determinación la chispa de frustración que amenazaba con brotar en su interior, se obligó a que nada le arruinara aquella introspección improvisada y ahí, acompañado por los susurros vibrantes de la existencia, escuchó, fuerte y clara, la voz de su corazón.


	5. Letra D

Decidió que no tan pronto la idea se formó en su mente; sin embargo, continuó dándole vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que se rindió. Supo que era incapaz de negar a su corazón el placer de devolverle a ella un poquito, tan sólo un poquito, de cuanto le había dado. Si iba a pasar unas fiestas horribles y vacías, al menos cumpliría el deseo más genuino que latía en su alma ese día particularmente nostálgico.

Deambulando por ahí descubrió lo que buscaba. Algo más perfecto no podía encontrar. Resuelto, ingresó en el modesto, pero exclusivo, almacén de ropa para dama. Ordenó la talla y color adecuados y salió de ahí, camino de la oficina postal más cercana, con una cálida emoción latiéndole en el pecho y un enorme paquete sostenido contra su cadera.

Disfrutando la inesperada felicidad que su ocurrencia le había provocado, detuvo su andar al pasar frente a un pequeño parque: apenas una fuente y unos cuántos árboles, ya sin hojas, bajo los que se localizaba media docena de bancas de madera distribuidas al azar. Todo estaba cubierto por el inmaculado brillo de la nieve que las nubes habían dejado caer durante la noche anterior. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la fuente y se sentó sobre la primera banca que encontró, perdido en sus recuerdos y anhelos.

Dudaba vivir de nuevo un invierno así de extraño: tan intenso y al mismo tiempo tan quieto; tan lleno, como vacío. No deseaba nada, porque lo tenía todo y, paradójicamente, aunque lo tuviese todo, lo único que en verdad necesitaba estaba tan lejos de él, que no podía alcanzarlo. En su interior dos certezas se disputaban la conquista de su ánimo: la de haber comprendido por fin la razón de su existencia y la de encontrarse despojado brutalmente de esa razón.

Divagó por algunos minutos hasta que algo atrajo su atención, apartándolo de sus cavilaciones. Más allá de la fuente, un destello se abrió paso entre los arbustos. Intrigado, dejo su lugar en la banca para aproximarse hasta donde un juguetón rayo de sol hacía brillar... una pequeña cuenta de cristal.

Divertido, se inclinó para tomar entre su dedos la pequeña cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que tenía forma de corazón. Sintiendo cómo su ánimo se aligeraba, pensó que no podía haber recibido mejor señal para el futuro.

Difícil no comprender la metáfora que encerraba un brillante corazón de cristal reposando sobre un lecho de blanca nieve.


	6. Letra E

Entre los objetos almacenados en aquella sombría habitación, uno llamó su atención poderosamente: la cinta de seda en tonalidad esmeralda no pertenecía a su hermana, por lo cual era inevitable concluir que había sido adquirida recientemente, para ser utilizada por la única otra integrante de la familia que había residido en la mansión, no mucho tiempo atrás.

Era de Candy... No podía ser de nadie más. Como hipnotizado dirigió su mano hacia ella para tomarla y, al sentir el frío roce, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desacompasado, vibrando con el sutil dolor con el que comenzaba a familiarizarse: un dolor que le latía muy dentro y que, extrañamente, no lo incomodaba, sino que le hacía sentir vivo.

Etérea, como correspondía a la simple ilusión de que se trataba, la visión de su amada apareció ante él, elegante e innegablemente hermosa, tal y como sin duda la habían contemplado sus tres sobrinos en aquellos felices ayeres no tan distantes del ahora. Antes una niña, ahora una mujer, la belleza de Candy nada tenía que ver con edades y apariencias, sino que se encontraba ligada a esa intangible sustancia nombrada alma, y era esa belleza más allá de lo visible la que había obrado el milagro de insuflar felicidad genuina a cada uno de los Andrew, en particular a él, que se había despertado un día de tantos en una habitación arruinada de hospital, vacío de recuerdos y sueños y lleno, en cambio, de heridas y dolor.

¿En qúe momento preciso ella se había convertido en su todo? No lo sabía. Tan sólo sabía que le debía cuanto era y sería; porque sin su presencia, aunque fuese lejana, nada en el mundo tenía sentido para él.

Entregado a la ensoñación se imaginó a sí mismo y a ella en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias, en días de sol y risas donde ya no existían secretos. ¿Sería posible tal cosa? ¿Algún día sus caminos se encontrarían de nuevo, libres de prejuicios y sombras? ¿Volverían a reír juntos? ¿Compartirían de nueva cuenta sueños y momentos?

Esperaba que sí.


	7. Letra F

Fracasando en su enésimo intento de silenciar sus atormentados pensamientos para dejarse llevar por el sueño, salió de la cama y comenzó a vagar por la habitación, concediéndose unos minutos para tranquilizarse y reflexionar en el asunto que lo mantenía despierto y con el ánimo alicaído. En algún momento tenía que hacer frente a la verdad; sin embargo, no encontraba la manera, ni el valor para hacerlo, y aquí estaba ahora, escondido en esa solitaria villa a la que bien podía llamar mausoleo, rumiando derrotas anticipadas y sintiéndose sobrecogido ante la perspectiva de enfrentar el reto más complicado de su existencia: aquel que iba a determinar si en los trazos de su futuro predominaban luces o sombras.

Faltaba un cuarto para las diez y la tenue campanada de advertencia del reloj se escuchó desde la Torre Sur. El sonido llegó raudo hasta su habitación, rebotando entre paredes, cristales y madera, y penetró en sus oídos, atentos a los murmullos de la noche.

Fugaz como un suspiro y tan tenue como una caricia, el recuerdo vino a él. En su memoria, todavía resquebrajada, penetró intempestivamente la imagen de una adolescente curiosa y el sonido de su grito, urgente y aterrado, rompiendo el silencio de una noche en el ayer muy parecida a esa en el ahora. Tan sólo una presencia en medio de la oscuridad, un contacto humano distinto y, por lo tanto, bienvenido.

Frágil, como la primera capa de hielo que se formaba sobre el lago año con año, el cuadro se malogró, rompiéndose en fragmentos imposibles de reconstruir; sin embargo, las sensaciones provocadas por aquel interludio con su pasado permanecieron, dejándole la impresión de haber sido sacudido por un terremoto.

Fuera lo que hubiere sido, aquello era real, estaba seguro de eso; no obstante ¿cómo explicar ese rostro en aquel ambiente? Esa mirada que ahora formaba parte de sus más hermosas memorias no podía ser la misma con la que se había topado, alguna misteriosa y cálida noche, atrapados ambos en la húmeda lobreguez del tercer piso de aquella fría mansión ¿O si?


	8. Letra G

Girando entre los dedos la tiza luchó contra la frustración y se esforzó en concentrarse. Llevaba varios días intentando capturar las formas de ese ejemplar de orquídea común, y cada vez sus manos fracasaban, ateridas más debido a razones emocionales que físicas.

Gentilmente hizo resbalar la tiza sobre el papel, tratando de corregir un par de líneas mal trazadas y el movimiento, sencillo y desprovisto de todo significado, realizado más por inercia que por verdadero deseo de continuar trabajando, lo sumergió en una inesperada introspección.

Gris, como las sombras esbozadas sobre la hoja, una tenue bruma mental lo envolvió, transportándolo a aquellos rincones de su memoria que todavía le faltaba explorar. En ocasiones le ocurría eso. Era una sensación extraña, pero en ninguna manera angustiante. El preludio a una avalancha de recuerdos que volvían en tropel, retomando los lugares que antaño ocupaban y devolviéndole una parte de sí que creía perdida para siempre.

Gratificado por el inesperado y generoso momento, sonrió, deleitándose en cada fragmento de vida que iba apareciendo en su mente, cobrando la dimensión justa y ordenándose conforme lo dictaban sus emociones. Caprichosos, los sonidos del ayer se combinaban, cuales notas en una gran sinfonía, ofreciéndole a su alma una música vibrante de la que sólo él conocía los matices exactos.

Gozándose en la sorpresiva vivencia, se permitió unos minutos para dar la bienvenida al pasado que llegaba, Se sentía como cuando escalaba hacia la parte más alta de la cascada y escuchaba el fragor del agua que caía, al tiempo que lo envolvían el fresco rocío y la neblina. Una especie de conquista, de logro; sencillo, simple, pero de igual forma satisfactorio.


	9. Letra H

Había una sola cosa que le resultaba difícil admitir, y eso era la derrota.

Hundiendo el puño con furia en la almohada se revolvió, incómodo, en la lujosa cama de la habitación principal, deseando estar en otro sitio y no ahí, donde los fantasmas de sus sueños más secretos lo perseguían sin tregua, atormentándolo sin misericordia, avasallándolo con sensaciones que creía olvidadas y superadas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, sabiendo que no tenía sentido dejarse llevar por emociones negativas; sin embargo, en noches como aquella realmente temía perder la cordura. En noches como aquella se sentía oprimido: sepultado en una tumba cuyos muros eran de rabia, sellada, además, por una pesada lápida labrada a punta de añoranza.

Hostigado por pensamientos sombríos apartó de un tirón las sofocantes sábanas y abandonó el lecho, sabiendo que el sueño tardaría en llegar o no lo haría. ¿Qué quería el destino esta vez? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Desasosegado, pensó que era tan sólo un proscrito de la felicidad, extraviado en senderos desconocidos, sin posibilidad de encontrar alguna vez el camino correcto; un imbécil que continuaba empeñado en escalar los riscos inexpugnables de la dicha y que, inevitablemente, terminaba estrellándose de frente contra las filosas aristas de la decepción, resultándole cada vez más complicada la fatigosa tarea de unir los trozos en que terminaba rota su alma.

Hesitantes, sus pasos lo guiaron fuera de la habitación, hacia la fría noche que podía contemplarse desde el balcón. La luna, temerosa y discreta, permanecía agazapada tras unos nubarrones vestidos de terciopelo plata, resistiéndose a asomar el rostro para bañar la campiña con su luz. Era aquel el marco perfecto para el encuentro entre dos amantes, pensó, con ligero cinismo, sintiendo cómo el frío le laceraba la piel desnuda y se llevaba de golpe aquellos desagradables sentires dejándole, en cambio, una satisfactoria vitalidad.

Hechizado, saboreando aquella inesperada paz, contempló las estrellas, descubriendo en su lejano brillo el mismo, mágico, resplandor de una tierna mirada esmeralda.


	10. Letra I

Iluminado por los primeros rayos del amanecer el lago ofrecía una visión de ensueño, convirtiendo el simple acto de contemplarlo en una experiencia mística. A esa hora, la bruma cubría el paisaje con su etéreo manto haciéndole sentir en un mundo distinto, lleno de magia.

Intentando retener para siempre aquella imagen en la memoria cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la tenue caricia del naciente sol sobre su piel. Todavía hacía algo de frío, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia al detalle porque sabía que pronto la neblina se disiparía para revelar un cielo límpido, libre de nubes, tal y como era lo acostumbrado en esa temporada.

Impregnándolo todo, el aroma del pasto fresco opacaba escandalosamente las fragancias de las flores silvestres que, soñolientas, se resistían a abrir sus pétalos, como rogando por un poco más de noche. A su alrededor todo comenzaba a despertar, susurrando en sus oídos y en su alma el cántico matutino que se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar cada día; esa dulce sinfonía del renacimiento de la creación que, hasta lo decían los textos sagrados, resonaba sobre el mundo entero desde el principio de los tiempos.

Inspiró profundamente, deleitándose con esa peculiar mezcla de aromas silvestres que no podía compararse a ninguna otra, debido al sencillo toque de hogar plasmado en ella. Se encontraba en casa, en ese mundo que llevaba impreso en el corazón y que, gracias a la amnesia, ahora le parecía completamente nuevo sin dejar de resultarle demasiado familiar.

Inundado por aquella placidez, se permitió un instante para saludar, como a una vieja amiga, a aquella persistente, molesta y esquiva, sensación de vacío que habitaba muy dentro de su ser; una especial sensación que se rehusaba a nombrar, pero que contenía dosis fuertes de nostalgia, desánimo e impotencia mezclados con júbilo, esperanza y plenitud. Al meditar sobre ello descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que lo último que deseaba era librarse de esa peculiar emoción, porque era algo tan vivo, tan poderoso, que le transformaba por completo, haciéndolo sentir una persona distinta, nueva; tan nueva como ese amanecer y tan extraña como esos recuerdos que arribaban, cual forasteros solicitando asilo, desde los más recónditos vericuetos de su mente.

Inmerso en el reconocimiento de su alma, se sintió tocado por una poderosa luz, que nada tenía que ver con el sol, sino con lo que escondía su corazón, que aquella mañana parecía explotar en un sin fin de sensaciones, de la misma forma en que comenzaban a brillar los colores de la creación.


	11. Letra J

Juguetona, la brisa trajo hasta él el aroma de los nardos, que mojaban sus tallos en el jarrón de fina porcelana colocado sobre la mesita de centro. Más allá de la estancia, el mundo explotaba en un caleidoscopio de colores, anunciando la llegada de la primavera e invitándole a abandonar su confinamiento tras los cristales y el escritorio, desafiándole a terminar el trabajo duro en tiempo récord para poder unirse a la naturaleza en un merecido solaz.

Junto a él, sobre el suelo cubierto por una lujosa alfombra, en un improvisado lecho de franela reposaba, abandonada al sueño, una pequeña ardilla que había adquirido la costumbre de visitarlo todas las mañanas.

Jurando no volver a hacerlo en lo que restaba de la semana, guardó el expediente que se encontraba examinando en el cajón superior derecho del escritorio y, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su durmiente amiga, relegando al fondo de su mente los complejos términos financieros se encaminó hacia el amplio ventanal, dispuesto a regalarse un pequeño paseo y aceptar, cómo no, cualquier ceño fruncido que George pudiese dedicarle si lo descubría.

Jalando el pestillo que aseguraba la hoja corrediza, abrió el acceso al jardín lateral, disfrutando con la colorida visión de una profusa variedad de plantas cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, pero entre las que sobrevivían algunas favoritas de Rose. Las flores y su hermana siempre iban de la mano, y resultaba inevitable que la primavera conjurara en su mente un interminable desfile de anécdotas dignas de mención; sin embargo, últimamente y, tratándose de esa estación en particular, sus memorias no eran tristes ni nostálgicas, dado que un rostro y un nombre distinto al de su hermana ocupaban cada vez mayor espacio en sus pensamientos.

Jubiloso, mientras su corazón descansaba en la belleza del jardín y en la dicha de recuerdos felices de un par de primaveras muy distantes entre sí en el tiempo, abrió los brazos y elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, agradeciendo la oportunidad de estar vivo... y completo.


	12. Letra K

Kilómetros a partir de allí se extendía el bosque, esperando por él. Podía escuchar su silencioso llamado haciendo eco en todas las fibras de su ser. Era mediodía y el sol desplegaba su manto más lujoso sobre aquella región del corazón de Illinois. No era una buena hora para salir a descubierto, supuso, con desgana, dibujando un mohín de desencanto en su atractivo rostro; la última vez había pescado demasiado sol y hasta una ligera fiebre. No que eso lo detuviera de ordinario pero, al menos por ese día, reconocía que no era aconsejable jugar al vagabundo aunque le apeteciera enormemente. Inconforme con su destino, resolvió volver a tumbarse en el sillón, para contemplar desde el solarium la hermosa marcha de la vida mientras pensaba en África y en sus sueños.

Kenia le quedaba lejos, así que bien podía conformarse con el magnífico paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos como una obra de arte viva.


End file.
